Mr Peabody and Sherman 1 and a Half
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: Re-experience the whole movie, this time through Penny's perspective. (I know, not a good summary. Just read!) (Based off of "The Lion King 1 1/2")
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

**Wazzup Peeps! Here's a brand new story for you. This is the entire movie of Mr. Peabody and Sherman, only... from a different perspective. We will be experiencing the movie... from Penny Peterson's Point of view. **

**If anyone gets confused by the way this is written, the title and the format is based off of the movie, "The Lion King 1 1/2". If you seen that movie, you would understand how this works.**

**So with that said. Enjoy the show...**

**Chapter 1. Confusion**

The 20th Century Fox logo is shown in its unique method with its recognizable a possible 180 degrees before cutting to black.

A full moon wipes away to a cresent form, revealing an illuminated Sherman, sitting by the crease. He pulls out a fishing rod, swings it a few times and lets the hook wipe away some nearby clouds before dropping below. Random letters take the cloud's place and form the word "DreamWorks" with the words "Animation SKG" appearing below it. The DreamWorks logo fades away to reveal a tall penthouse apartment near a sunset in New York City.

_Our story begins high above New York City in the luxurious penthouse apartment of perhaps the most unlikely genius the world has ever known. _

We zoom into the apartment to reveal a white beagle wearing glasses and a red bowtie, standing on his head.

Beagle: Oh. Sorry, you caught me doing my yoga. You were expecting downward dog perhaps?

The dog jumps up, does a flip, and lands his two back paws.

Beagle: My name is Mr. Peabody. And it looks like we'll be spending some time together, so...

But before Mr. Peabody could say more, the movie fast forwards a bit. Then it reveals Sherman Peabody and Penny Peterson watching the movie, although they're shadowed out.

Sherman: Um, Penny? What are you doing?

Penny: I'm fast forwarding to the part I'm in.

Sherman: But you can't just go out of order!

Penny clicks a button on her remote and plays the parts where she appears.

Penny: Au contrare, my little red headed friend. I have the remote.

Sherman: But everyone's gonna get confused.

He then looks the side and pulls out a second remote.

Sherman: We gotta go back to the beginning of the story.

He clicks a button on his remote and rewinds the movie.

Penny: But I wasn't in the beginning of the story.

Penny stops at the part with Queen Marie Antoinette eating her cake before fast forwarding.

Sherman: Yes you were. The whole time!

Sherman stops the movie at the part where Penny is about to get stabbed in the hand, before rewinding.

Penny: Yeah but they don't know that.

Penny stops the movie again to the part where both children are arguing in Sherman's room before fast forwarding again.

Sherman: Then why don't we tell them your story?

He pauses the movie to the part of the screaming Trojan, scaring both Sherman and Penny.

Penny: Hey. Thats not a bad idea. We SHOULD tell them my story.

Sherman: Oh good. it will be like a never before seen experience.

Penny: Yeah. I bet some people would want to know my side of the story.

Sherman: But do you think people would want to see your side of the story?

Penny: Only one way to find out.

She then rewinds the movie to the very beginning.

Sherman: So does this mean we're goungoing back to the beginning of the story?

Penny: Oh no Sherman. No. We're going WABAC to before the beginning.

Sherman: Hahahaha! I don't get it.

_To be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Petersons

**A/N: I'm so glad so many people like this story, even though it was just one chapter with not too many words. I guess you guys do want to see Penny's side of the story. Anyway, here's a new chapter for ya...**

**Chapter 2. Meet the Petersons**

The new movie being shown shows off the entire city with the two cchildren providing narrations throught the story.

...

Sherman: New York City. One of the best cities in the world.

Penny: Yeah. It is.

Sherman: So, when does this story of yours begin?

Penny: Patience, Sherman. All I have to do is press this button.

She then pulls out her remote, clicks a button.

Penny: Please keep all arms and legs inside the ride at all times...

...

The scene in the movie rapidly changes, from spinning around, to turning sideways, and going backwards. Dodging cars ans making sharp turns in a ridiculous speed. Finally, the scene stops dead in front of a tall office building.

...

Sherman: Um, Penny? What is this?

Penny: The beginning of my story.

Sherman: But this looks like an office building.

Penny: This IS an office building. Its where my dad works.

...

Inside the building labeled "Peterson, Minkoff, and Jones Law Firm" was Penny in her normal outfit, sitting on a chair, waiting for her father to take her home.

As she waited, a man in a suit, possibly in his early 30's, approached Penny. She greeted the man with a smile.

Penny: Hi dad.

Penny's Dad: Hi Penny. Ready to go?

Penny: You bet.

Penny's father, Paul Peterson, was New York's best lawyer. There isn't a case he couldn't he is also busy with work, but always makes time for his family... some of the time. As the father and daughter were approaching his car, Paul's iPhone 5S rings, so he answers the call.

Paul: *on his phone* Hello... Hi Patty... Yes we're on our way home... I know... I love you too... bye.

Penny: What did mom say?

Paul: She needs us home now.

Penny: Okay.

Both father and daughter get in the car and drive away.

Penny: Click!

Penny presses a button on her remote that fast forwards the movie.

Penny: Oh. Dont mind me, I don't want to bore you with a long car ride home.

Sherman: Oh I understand. I don't want to get bored either.

Penny: Okay. I think this is where we want to be.

She clicks a button and resumes the movie.

...

Penny and Paul arrive at her house, which is a penthouse apartment, overlooking the city skyline. A delicious scent fills the house, and comes from the kitchen. Paul and Penny follow the scent to see Patty, Paul's wife and Penny's mother cooking on the stove. She sees the two and smiles

Penny: Hi mom.

Patty: Hi sweetheart. How was your day?

Penny: it was good.

Patty then give Penny a kiss on her cheek and Paul a kiss on his lips.

Patty: Dinner is almost ready you two.

Paul: Great. What are you making?

Patty: Penny's favorite, spaghetti and meatballs.

Penny: Yum!

*pause*

...

Sherman: I didn't know you liked spaghetti and meatballs.

Penny: Yeah. It tastes so good.

Sherman: Yeah. Its pretty good to eat.

...

*play*

Patty: Go wash your hands.

Penny: Okay mom.

Penny goes to the bathroom, and washes her hands. After waiting for a few minutes, Patty calls her family down for dinner. Penny approaches the dinner table to see three plate of spaghetti covered in marinara saucw with a few meatballs, right on top, covered in sauce, topped with sprinkles of mozzarella cheese.

Patty: Go ahead Penny. Pick a plate.

Penny sits down facing a plate of dinner, with Paul and Patty. After a few minutes of eating. Patty speaks up.

Patty: So Penny, are you ready for your first day of school tomorrow?

Penny: Yeah I am.

Paul: That's good to hear. I expect you to be the smartest in the class.

Penny: Yes dad.

Paul and Patty give Penny proud and confident smiles as they enjoy their dinner.

Two hours pass by and Penny is preparing to go to sleep. She finished brushing her teeth, and changed into matching pink pajamas. She goes into her room and gets inside the covers. Paul and Patty walk in to wish Penny goodnight.

Patty: Goodnight Penny.

Penny: Goodnight mom. Goodnight dad.

Paul: Goodnight honey.

Both parents give Penny kisses goodnight and leave the room. Penny then snuggles around in her bed and falls asleep.

*pause*

...

Sherman: And then we meet each other and make our days go downhill.

Penny: Yeah basically.

Sherman: Well, lets move on to the day we met...

_To be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day of School

**Chapter 3. The First Day of School**

Patty was driving Penny to school since Paul left for work. She was giving her daughter some advice before she starts her first day of school.

Patty: Okay Penny. Remember, study hard and bring those A's.

Penny: Yes mom.

Patty: And be polite to other students. We don't want any problems on the first day of school.

Penny: Yes mom.

Patty: Just smile, keep your head high, and you'll have a good day.

Penny: Thanks mom.

After their small drive through the city of New York, Patty and Penny arrive at Susan B. Anthony Private Elementary School, one of the most prestigious and recognized schools in New York. Paul and Patty worked long and hard to get Penny enrolled there, and finally after talks anf negotiations, she was enrolled. Patty drives up the curved driveway and parks up front, with several other cars behind her.

Patty: Have a good day, sweetie.

Penny: Thanks mom. I love you.

Patty: I love you too.

Patty smiled as Penny planted a kiss on her cheek.

Penny: Bye mom.

Patty: Bye Penny.

Penny walks out of the car and waved goodbye to her mother, which she waved back before driving away. Penny turned to see her friend Jill get dropped off by her parents. She smiles and walks up to her.

Penny: Hi Jill.

Jill: Hi Penny.

Both girls hug each other start talking for a little bit. After 5 minutes of their conversation, both girls walk up to the school's entrance. Penny looks to the side and sees a white beagle wearing glasses and a bowtie, sitting on top of a red moped. He seems to be talking to the auburn haired boy in front of him. She whispers to Jill to see if she knows about.

Penny: Hey Jill. Who's that?

Jill: Oh. That's Mr. Peabody, the world's most exciting dog.

Penny: Okay. And who's that?

Jill: Hmm... oh. That must be his adopted son.

Penny: Adopted son?

Jill: Yeah. I found a report from seven years ago about Mr. Peabody adopting a baby boy. Maybe this is that boy, now a little kid.

Mr. Peabody seems to have a twitchy face with his ears pricked up. Jill and Penny look at the dog and silently giggle.

Penny: Well he seems to be giving his dad a hard time.

Both girls share another laugh and walk inside the school.

_History Class._

Penny sits almost in the middle of her class in the second row, while Jill sits up front in the fourth row. She smiles with high expectations to be the best in her class. The last student walks in, he has auburn hair and eyeglasses with a cowlick as his hairstyle.

Penny's thoughts: Hey! That must be the kid I saw in front of the school. Well, maybe he's just lucky to be here.

As the class calms down, the teacher walks in.

Teacher: Okay class. Settle down. Its time to learn.

She pulls out a screen with a picture of George Washington on it. She also takes out a pointing stick, and taps on the picture.

Teacher: Now. George Washington. Who can tell me who he is?

The red haired boy raises his hand in such a excited manner.

Boy: Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! I know! I know!

*pause*

Sherman: Wow! Was I really that annoying back then?

Penny: Kinda.

Sherman: Man. I look silly!

Penny: Well what can you expect. What happened happened. You can't change history. Even with the WABAC.

Sherman: I still look ridiculous.

Penny: Quiet you!

*play*

The teacher looks at her roll call list because as its the first day of school, she doesn't know the names of her students.

Teacher: Eh... Sherman.

The boy, who is named Sherman calls out with a bit of excitement in his voice.

Sherman: The first president of the United States of America.

Teacher: Good job.

Penny's thoughts: He's just lucky.

Teacher: And when Washington was a little boy, what kind of tree did he cut down?

Sherman: Oh! Me! Me! Me!

Sherman raises his hands excitedly again, but Penny raises her hand too in confidence. The teacher calls to her.

Teacher: Penny.

Penny: *clears her throat* A cherry tree.

Sherman turns back to Penny's face, giving them their first face-to-face interaction.

Sherman: Apocryphal!

Teacher: What kind of tree is that?

Sherman: Its not a tree, its a word. Apocryphal. It means that story isn't true.

Teacher: Really?

Sherman: Yeah. George Washington never cut down a cherry tree, and he never said he couldn't lie. People make those stories up to teach their kids a lesson about lying, but they're not true.

Penny only looks at the boy with a face that says, "what the heck?!"

Sherman: He did cross the Delaware River in Christmas night, 1776 though. My dad took me there last summer. We crossed it too. I fell in.

Several kids respond to Sherman's last remark with a few laughs and giggles. Even the teacher smiled a bit.

Teacher: Well... somebody knows a lot about history, huh Penny?

Penny only looks in surprise and shock before turning to Sherman who was sharpening his pencil. As he blows off the excess shavings on it. Penny's expression changes to a hateful look. She grabs her pencil and breaks it in half.

Penny: Grr!

*pause*

Sherman: So this is why you started to hate me? Because I showed my knowledge off in front of the class?

Penny: Yeah. Now that you've pointed it out, it does seem really silly.

Sherman: Of ccourse it does! But like you said, it happened, there nothing we can do. Even with the WABAC.

Penny: *sigh* My own words used against me. Harsh.

Sherman: Quiet you!

_To be Continued... _

**A/N: I really aappreciate everyone enjoying this story so far. It warms my heart knowing this is a good story. Well. I'll leave you to waiting for the next chapter... I'm gonna eat pop tarts!**


	4. Chapter 4: Lunchtime Disaster

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I was just busy with personal things. Anyways... here's the new chapter containing the mmvie's infamous cafeteria bite scene. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4. Lunchtime Disaster**

The bell just rung which signals the kids in the school that its time for lunch. However, Penny was packing up her things with an angry expression on her face. She had one person on her mind that made her angry, his name was Sherman Peabody. Earlier in history class, Sherman explained about George Washington never cutting down a cherry tree right after Penny said that he DID cut down a cherry tree. Penny felt like she was shown up in front of the class, and developed a disliking to Sherman. Right now, she's packing up her stuff from math class, while silently muttering out some words when Penny's friends, Jill and Abby approached her.

Jill: Hey Penny.

Penny: Oh. Hey girls.

Abby: You still upset from history class?

Penny: Yes I am.

Jill: Come on Penny. Its not that big a deal.

Penny: Not that big a deal? I was shown up in class today! By some kid who got lucky!

Jill and Abby stayed silent after that last remark. Penny realizes the tone she just used on her friends and wanted to not make them feel uncomfortable.

Penny: I'm... I'm sorry girls. I shouldn't have snapped like that.

Abby: Penny, its okay. We all snap at certain times. But we all forgive and forget.

Penny smiles at this remark feeling a bit better, but still retaining her disliking of Sherman.

Penny: Thanks you two.

Jill: No problem Penny. Come on. Its time for lunch.

All three girls gathered their things and headed for the school cafeteria.

_The cafeteria._

Sherman sits on one of the lunch tables facing two boys, Mason Nadir, and Carl Jones. Mason is a seven year old boy of Indian descent, and Carl is a Caucasian boy with shaved blonde hair. He also wears glasses like Sherman, although his are squared. He is also paralyzed, and needs a wheelchair to move around. The three boys met in the hallway and instantly became friends.

Sherman: It was nice meeting you guys. Maybe you can come over to my house sometime.

Mason: I can bring my new model. Its a hydrogen atom.

Sherman: You only have one huh? Guess we'll have to split it.

Sherman, Mason, and Carl: *laugh at Sherman's joke*

Carl: Good one.

As the three boys continue to enjoy their lunch, Penny, Jill and Abby walk into the cafeteria. Penny sees Sherman and an idea pops into her mind, one that isn't pleasant.

Penny: *whispers to Jill and Abby* Check it, guys.

Jill and Abby start to giggle silently, even though they have no idea what's going on. The blonde haired girl walks to Sherman's table.

*pause*

...

Penny: Uh Sherman. I never got the chance to say I'm sorry.

Sherman: For what?

Penny: For what's gonna happen next.

Sherman: Oh. That. Hey its okay. I forgive you Penny.

Penny: Thank you.

...

*play*

Penny: What do you got there, Sherman? Kibbles or bits?

Sherman: Actually, I got organic apple juice, baby carrots, and a tuna sandwich.

He then takes a bite of the sandwich and continues the unexpected conversation.

Sherman: *with a mouth full* Its super high... *munch* in omega threes.

Penny: So you eat human food, huh?

Sherman: *gulp* Yeah, why wouldn't I?

Penny: Because you're a dog.

The glasses wearing boy starts to get concerened and a bit preoccupied at the direction this conversation went.

Sherman: No I'm not.

Penny: Sure you are. Your dad's a dog, so you're a dog too.

Carl: I think you're confused. Its an adopted relationship...

Penny: Zip it, Carl!

Carl: Okay.

Penny: Here. I'll show ya. Fetch!

Penny then slaps Sherman's sandwich to the ground, catching the attention of the entire cafeteria, with every kid gasping at the same time

Penny: Go on, doggy, go get your lunch. Go on. Go get it!

The cafeteria then bursts in laughter as Penny keeps taunting Sherman.

Mason: Ugh! The humiliation.

Penny: Sherman. Go get your food. Make like a good little doggy. Arf! Arf! *giggle*

Sherman slowly gets up to his table to at least pick up his sandwich and throw it away, since it landed on the floo. That is until Penny notices something shining from Sherman's back pocket. She sneaks up to Sherman and takes the shiny object from his reach, which turns out to be some kind of whistle.

Penny: What's this?

Sherman: Hey! That's mine! Give it back!

Penny: But what is it? A whistle?

She then blows on the whistle, but to her surprise, no sound comes from it. She blows on it a second time, this time more harder that the last, still nothing.

Penny: Ugh! Stupid thing doesn't even work!

Carl: That's because its a dog whistle, Penny. It only operates at a frequency only dogs can hear..

He was moving closer to Penny, who was getting annoyed by him. She quickly notices Carl coming closer and stops him.

Penny: Back up, Carl!

Carl: Okay.

Carl only backs away to the spot he was before. Sherman tries to take the whistle back, but fails as Penny keeps taking the whistle away and keeps giggling.

Sherman: Hey! That whistle is my private property! Give it back!

Penny: Jump doggy, jump! Hahahahaha!

Sherman: I am not a dog!

Soon, all the fun and games went away as Penny drops the dog whistle and locks Sherman in a headlock.

Penny: Come on, Sherman! Just admit you're a dog! Say it!

Sherman: *in a restrained tone* Let... me... go!

Penny: Not until you beg like a dog! Now come on Sherman! Beg!

Penny locks Sherman neck tighter with all the surrounding children chanting one word over and over again.

Audience: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

The screen fades to black as the school bell rings again.

*pause*

...

Sherman: Oh yeah. I'm also sorry I bit you after all that.

Penny: Its okay. At least we became good friends after all this.

Sherman: Yeah. Well. Let's keep watching.

...

*play*

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time. Sometimes, school can take a lot out of ya. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, even thought its one scene that many people dislike. **

**If anyone is hoping for faster updates, they probably won't happen. Updates WILL happen, just that they will happen slowly. So be patient for new chapters, please don't kill me.**

**What the heck guys? When this story started, everyone wanted to know what was going on, now its not getting popular as it used to. But we might bring it back up in the future. **


	5. Chapter 5: Bite Aftermath

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating this story in over a month. But high school can be a *beep*! Please excuse my language. Anyways. Here's a new chapter for ya**

**In case you're wondering what I was doing, I was working on Sherman and the Chocolate Factory, and The Baby. Give those two a read. They're awesome!**

**.**

**Chapter 5. Bite Aftermath**

Penny was walking to her car with her parents following her. She was clutching her right wrist, then looks at it to reveal a bitemark. She was then remembering what happened an hour ago.

_Flashback..._

_Penny was holding Sherman in a headlock in the school cafeteria. Sherman was gasping for air, but Penny gripped him tighter. Sherman then thought of one thing to escape, it wasn't pleasant, but what choice does he have? He then opens his mouth, reaches for Penny's arm and sinks his teeth into the skin. _

_Penny: Ow! _

_After feeling the slight pain, she let go of Sherman and examines the bite. There was no blood, but the mark was red. _

_Penny: You... you bit me! Oh my gosh! You are a dog after all!_

_Sherman looks at everyone who looks at him with an emotionless stare. Penny then goes to the nurses office to tend to her bite. Her parents come into the room about 45 minutes later to pick her up. Penny is told that both Sherman and her are suspended for the rest of the week. She walks out with her parents before seeing Sherman looking down sadly next to the principal's office. She gives Sherman a death glare that basically says "I hate you" before walking out of the school._

_End of flashback..._

Penny gets into her car as well as her parents. Paul turns on the ignition and drives out of the school's property. The rest of the car ride was silent. Nobody said anything, nobody turned on the radio, silence surrounded the car.

The Petersons arrive home and Penny tosses her pink backpack to the couch and walks straight to her room. She slams the door and locks it shut. Patty wanted to check on her but Paul stopped her.

Paul: She just needs some time alone to herself.

Patty: I hope she feels better soon.

As they were talking, Penny was staring at her bitemark angrily. She then thought of Sherman, and this angered her some more. She then grabbed her pillow and starts punching it. She was imagining that the pillow was Sherman.

Penny: I HATE YOU SHERMAN! *punch* I HATE YOU! *punch* I *punch* HATE *punch* YOU! *punch*

Her fit of anger eventually lasted for two hours that it tired her out. She falls asleep in her her bed even though it was 5:22pm.

*pause*

...

Sherman: Wow. You really tired yourself out like that.

Penny: I know. I was so tired from being angry.

Sherman: At least you don't get angry at me anymore

Penny: Yeah. That's true.

...

*play*

_Later that night..._

Paul and Patty are lying in their bed late at night. Paul was checking his emails on his laptop, as for Patty, she continues to ponder about Penny.

Patty: Paul?

Paul: Yes, dear?

Patty: I'm worried about Penny.

Paul: She should be just fine.

As they talked, Paul's inbox recieved a new email from an address know as ' ' with the subject titled as 'Invitation'. Paul clicked on it, and the email is shown.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Peterson,_

_First of all, I would like to apologize for what happened between my son and your daughter at the school today. He didn't mean to bite her. Second, I would like to invite you two and Penny to my home on the top of the Peabody Industries building tomorrow night for a dinner party. It should be a good opportunity to let the children set aside their differences and take the time to bond. _

_Please respond to me if you would like to come._

_Sincerely, _

_Mr. Peabody_

Patty: I think we should go.

Paul: I don't trust this Patty.

Patty: Oh come now. We could take this time to let Penny and the other boy work out their differences.

Paul: Well, he did say it was a dinner party, so I guess it wipl be a free dinner.

Patty: Not the response I wanted, but at least were on the same page... kinda.

Paul then typed on the computer a response to Mr. Peabody.

_Dear Mr. Peabody_

_We will be there. _

_Sincerely, _

_Paul and Patty Peterson_

After Paul examines his short response, he clicks send and the email is sent.

*pause*

...

Sherman: Your dad is a bit lazy when it comes to emails.

Penny: Well, that's my dad.

Sherman: At least tomorrow is the day you come to my house and everything changes

Penny: Yeah. Thats true. So lets re-watch it, shall we?

*play*

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: I'm sorry if this is not long enough to satisfy you, its the best I can come up with.**

**A review from "Become1" requested if I show some of Penny's emotions a little more. So this showed a pretty emotional Penny alright. I hope I managed to satisfy you, and if I did, I might do it again in the story.**

**Oh yeah. Check out my other stories "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" and "The Baby" You will enjoy those. **

**See ya in the next update!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Rival's Arrival

**Time for a new chapter! **

**You might giggle at the title, its okay though**

**.**

**Chapter 6. A Rival's Arrival**

The next day comes along. Penny and her parents are driving the streets of New York. Penny wasn't sure where they're going, her parents didn't tell her. She was overhearing a conversation about a social worker by the name of Ms. Grunion was investigating the Peabody family to see if she can take Sherman away from him

Penny's thoughts: As long as I don't see him again, I don't care what she does

Little does Penny know that she's going to Mr. Peabody's house, so she will see Sherman again.

The car stops in front of a tall building labeled "Peabody Industries". Paul and Patty come out of the car as well as Penny. She looks at the building in confusion. She thought she was going somewhere to eat because her mom said that they were going to dinner.

Penny: Why are we here?

Patty: We're gonna have dinner with Mr. Peabody and his son.

After Penny heared that she's going to Mr. Peabody's house, she realizes that she has to be face to face with Sherman.

Penny: I don't wanna go.

Paul: Penny, there's gonna be free food. Don't give that up.

Patty: Besides, I think you will bond with Sherman quite well.

Penny: No! I hate him!

But she was already in the elevator so there's no going back. The doors close and takes the family to the penthouse suite.

Penny's thoughts: This is gonna suck!

_Meanwhile..._

Sherman peeks inside the window to the kitchen and sees Mr. Peabody, addind different fruits into a watermelon. He slslices and dices the fruit and makes the pieces fall off, but stay connected to the melon itself, making a unique structure. Sherman walks inside and sees a whole buffet of food.

Sherman: What's cooking Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: Oh just some dungeness crab with a passion fruit basil caucasse, some roasted quail with a juniper berry reduction and baked alaska.

Sherman eyeballs at the food hungrily except for the dungeness crab, which he shows a face of disgust. Though he does wonder why is there so much food.

Sherman: Is it a special occasion?

Mr. Peabody: You could say that.

Sherman: Its not your birthday.

Mr. Peabody: No it isn't.

Sherman: Its not my birthday.

Mr. Peabody: Right again.

Sherman: Its not Father's Day... is it?

Mr. Peabody: No. Its not Father's Day.

Sherman then thinks of one possible event and says it out loud.

Sherman: Is the president coming ro dinner again?

Mr. Peabody: No.

Sherman: Oh.

The dog father and the red haired boy walk to the elevator to greet the surprise guests.

Sherman: So who's coming to dinner?

Mr. Peabody: Well, lets just say if this dinner party is a success, we can put this whole biting business behind us.

*DING*

The elevator doors open to reveal Penny, Paul, and Patty Peterson. Sherman gasps and stares at Penny surprised with wide eyes, and a dropped jaw. As for Penny, she looks at Sherman with absolute anger and hatred and narrows her eyes.

Mr. Peabody: The Petersons! Welcome to our humble home!

Paul: So he's literally a dog?

Patty: Paul!

Mr. Peabody: Its quite alright. Although I prefer the term, "literate" dog.

Patty: Hahahahaha! That was funny! Paul, don't you think so?

Paul: *grunts*

Patty: Ha! He's not a big laugher.

Mr. Peabody: We're so glad you could make it on such short notice. Aren't we Sherman?

Sherman stays silent and looks at the floor a bit angrily.

Mr. Peabody: *in a bit of a restrained tone* Aren't we, Sherman?

Sherman: *teeth closed* Yeah we're excited in what's going on. That's for sure

Mr. Peabody: Say hello to Penny, Sherman.

Sherman: Hi Penny.

Penny: Hello Sherman.

Mr. Peabody: Now why don't you take Penny to your room and show her your mineral collection? I'm sure she'll find those new geodes of yours fascinating.

Sherman: *sigh* Come on.

Penny sighs and follows Sherman into his room.

*pause*

...

Sherman: *chuckle* We did not like each other at all.

Penny: No we didn't. At least that was in the past

...

*play*

Mr. Peabody: I'm so glad you accepted my invitation. Now the kids can settle their differences before Ms. Grunion arrives.

Paul: You're barking up the wrong tree mister! If it wasn't for Patty I would've pressed charges right away! Now I have to tell you Peabody! When my daughter is involved, nothing is more important than...

Suddenly, Paul's phone rings and in a split second, he answers.

Paul: Y'ello!... Sure I'll take a survey.

*pause*

...

Sherman: Your dad is a bit clueless.

Penny: Yeah, he's a busy man. That's why.

Sherman: Well he was concerned for you, and he just drops it like its nothing.

Penny: That's my dad for ya.

...

*play*

Penny and Sherman sit in the partial darkness of his room. No conversation started between the two. Penny just looks at her phone, while Sherman stares at a little desk toy going click and clack repeatedly. The voiceles void is interrupted as Mr. Peabody walks inside and turns on the light

Mr. Peabody: Is everything going swimmingly?

Penny: Ugh!

Sherman walks to the canine prodigy and talks to him with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Sherman: Why didn't you tell me she was coming over here?!

Mr. Peabody: Because I didn't want you to worry.

Sherman: *grunt*

Mr. Peabody: Okay, because I didn't want to put up with your bellyaching!

Sherman: Thank you... for your... honesty!

Mr. Peabody: You're welcome.

Sherman: I don't know what you want us to do in here anyways! She hates me!

Mr. Peabody: Share your interests. Tell a witty anecdote.

Sherman: Mr. Peabody. I. Hate. Her!

Mr. Peabody: Sherman. Every great relationship starts from a place of conflict and evolves into something richer.

Sherman only looks at Mr. Peabody with a look of confusion while Mr. Peabody gives Sherman a wink and a reassuring smile before leaving. That is until he comes back in under two seconds.

Mr. Peabody: Make it work! *slams the door but opens it again* Don't tell her about the WABAC! *slams the door again*

Sherman then turns to Penny and opens his mouth to speak, but Penny quickly stops him.

Penny: Don't even think about it!

Sherman sighs while Penny texts her friend Abby.

Abby: Hey girl!

Penny: Hey!

Abby: wat r u doin?

Penny: I have to go to this stupid dinner party with... SHERMAN!

Abby: Ooh... that sucks! Lol

Penny was about to text some more but is caught off guard by Sherman.

Sherman: You know Penny, Sigmund Freud said that if you don't like a person. Its because they remind you of something you don't like about yourself.

Penny: What do you knoe about Sigmund Freud?

Sherman: More than you think.

Penny: Sure. Just like you know all that stuff about George Washington not really cutting down a cherry tree. Ugh! What a crock!

Penny stands up in front of Sherman and looks at him seriously.

Sherman: But its true!

Penny: How do you know?

Sherman: I just know!

Penny: Did you read it in a book?

Sherman: No!

Penny: See it in a movie?

Sherman: No!

Penny: Did your braniac dad tell you?

Sherman: No!

Penny comes closer to Sherman and with the end of each sentence, comes a hard tap on the chest.

Penny: So how do you know Sherman? How. *tap* Do. *tap* You. *tap* Know? *tap*

Sherman gets backed up into a wall.

Sherman: He told me!

Penny: Who told you?

Sherman: George Washington!

But upon saying his name, Sherman gasps and covers his mouth, while Penny doesn't believe a word he said.

Penny: George Washington?

Sherman: Yeah *covers his mouth*

Penny: Ah! Liar!

Sherman then pictures the last thing Mr. Peabody said a few minutes ago.

_Don't tell her about the WABAC! _

Sherman: You want proof? I'll give you proof! Follow me!

Sherman goes out of his room and sees Penny following him. He also sees Mr. Peabody entertaining the Petersons, so he's well distracted. He then makes it to the elevator.

Sherman: Promise you will not tell anyone about what I'm about to show you?

Penny: I get to decide when I see it.

Both kids go into the elevator and go down to a special room. The elevator doors open and reveals a long hallway with chronological holograms On glass panels. At the end of the hallway is a giant red door. The two start to walk towards it.

Sherman: He calls it the WABAC.

Penny: So where have you gone in it?

Sherman: Not where Penny... _when._

Penny: Alright smart guy. When?

Sherman: Oh 1965, 1776, 1620, 1492, 1215, 4.

Penny: Can it go back to an hour ago?

Sherman: Why?

Penny: Because I can take it home, use it, pretend to be sick, and not come to this lame dinner party.

Sherman: *sarcastically* Haha! *normally* Mr. Peabody said you should never use the WABAC to go ti a time where you existed.

Penny: How come?

Sherman: There will be two of you.

Penny: Oh. Right. I guess the world isn't ready for that yet.

As the two walks closer, the door opens to reveal a red orb, which is revealed to be the WABAC

Penny: *gasp* Wow!

Sherman: Um well, now that we've seen it, maybe we should go back.

Penny: Are you kidding? Where shall we go first?

She steps on a retractable platform which sends her towards the time machine. Sherman follows her.

Sherman: Mr. Peabody says I'm not allowed to drive the WABAC until I'm older.

Penny: Do you do everything Mr. Peabody says?

Sherman: Yeah.

Penny: You know what that makes you, right?

Sherman: An obediant son?

Penny: Nope! A dog.

She then steps inside the WABAC while Sherman seems to had enough of Penny calling her a dog. Now its his chance to prove her wrong.

**_To be Continued..._**

**A/N: Well this was a very long chapter. But its perfect!**

**Also, thank you guys for supporting this story, this is now my most popular story to date.**

**See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Proving Someone Wrong

**A/N: I've been feeling a bit thankful today, so here's a new chapter for all of you. Enjoy.**

**.**

**Chapter 7. Proving Someone Wrong**

Despite knowing the risks of taking the WABAC without permission, Sherman goes inside the time machine, and hopefully silences Penny's remarks for good. Sherman goes to the WABAC's main control panel, and enters the destination they want to go.

WABAC: Destination selected. Mount Vernon, Virginia. 1797

Sherman sits on one of the chairs, while Penny sits on the second chair. A piloting mechanism appears before Sherman, and he presses the red button, activating the system's engines. Light blue rings appear in front of the WABAC window and start to expand, while a darker blue tunnel forms as well.

With Sherman driving, the WABAC is sent zipping throughout the timestream. The boy is pretty surprised that he could drive without messing up. The timestream then starts to form trees, houses and some hills, and the blue fades away and colors of green fill the hills, brown covers the trees, and an assortment of red, white, and black takes the places of the houses. The WABAC lands in the middle of the forest, and activates its cloaking device, turning the WABAC invisible. Sherman and Penny have arrived in 1797, a few months since Washington retired, and named John Adams his successor.

Sherman: Alright. Here we are. 1797.

Penny: Wow. I can't believe we traveled in time.

Sherman: I know, its pretty fantastic.

Penny looks to leave the WABAC but Sherman quickly stops her.

Sherman: Where do you think you're going?

Penny: To 1797.

Sherman: Well, you're not going anywhere dressed like that.

Penny: What's wrong with the way I dress?

Sherman: Oh nothing, unless you want to bring attention to yourself. That outfit isn't supposed to exist yet.

Sherman then presses a button and two separate pipes come down and hover above him and Penny. The pipes cover the two kids, and when the pipes rise back to the top, Sherman and Penny now wear colonial outfits, to make them match with the timeline. Afterwards, the two head out.

Sherman and Penny pass throughout the town of Mount Vernon, back when it was in the 18th century. Sherman walks casually, since he's been here before, as for Penny, she couldn't stop looking on in wonder and awe.

*pause*

...

Penny: I know what you're thinking, Sherman. I look like a weirdo, because I was looking around like a moron.

Sherman: I wasn't gonna say that.

Penny: But you were thinking about it.

Sherman: No I wasn't.

Penny: Haha, nice try Sherman.

...

*play*

Sherman and Penny then arrive at the house of George Washington. Sherman has been here with Mr. Peabody in the past, but Penny keeps looking on in disbelief. The two make it to the front porch and Penny knocks on the door. It opens to reveal the very first president of the United States of America, George Washington. He looks down to Sherman and smiles.

George Washington: Well hello there Sherman.

Sherman: Hi there Mr. President. Its good to see you again.

George Washington: Likewise.

The former president looks to Penny, who is still staring at him.

George Washington: And who are you young lady?

Penny: Um... I'm... I'm Penny.

George Washington: Well its nice to meet you. Are you a friend of Sherman's?

Penny: Yeah, I guess. *in her thoughts* Friends? Never!

George Washington: Well, come in you two. I'll have Martha make you some tea.

The two enter the house and an elderly woman greets Sherman and Penny.

Woman: Well if it isn't Sherman Peabody.

Sherman: Hi there Mrs. Washington.

The elderly woman then turns out to be Martha Washington, the wife of the president, and the former First Lady of the United States.

Martha Washington: Please child. Call me Martha.

Sherman: Sorry Martha.

Martha Washington: Its alright. And who is your friend?

Sherman: Oh. This is Penny Peterson. A classmate of mine.

Penny: Its nice to meet you.

Martha Washington: Likewise.

Sherman, Penny, and George Washington go to the living room and Martha brings the three some tea. They begin their conversation.

George Washington: So what brings you two here to see me?

Sherman: Well, Penny wanted to ask you something.

Penny: Is it true that you never cut down a cherry tree?

George Washington: Well of course not. I've never cut one down in my entire life. I don't understand why people make a big fuss over this.

Sherman: Me either.

George Washington: Sherman, my boy. Can I ask you something?

Sherman: Sure.

George Washington: Where is your father?

Now Sherman started to get nervous. Of course Mr. Peabody wasn't with him. But he can't say that. What can he say?

Sherman: Um... well... he is with us, bur he has some work to do with someone in town, so he couldn't join us.

George Washington: I see

Sherman hated to lie to the president, but he had to do, otherwise, he will think something is up.

The three continued their conversation for a few minutes, afterwards, it was time to go.

George Washington: Well, it was nice seeing you again.

Sherman: You too Mr. President

Martha Washington: And it was very nice to meet you too Penny.

Penny: Thank you.

George Washington: Do come back at anytime you like. Oh and Sherman?

Sherman: Yeah?

George Washington: Tell your father I said hello.

Sherman: Will do.

George and Martha Washington wave goodbye to Sherman and Penny, which the two wave back. Sherman and Penny start to walk through the town and head back to the WABAC.

As they continue to walk, Penny comes up with a plan involving the time machine. Penny can ditch Sherman and go to Ancient Egypt, where she can sweettalk a young pharaoh into marrying her. Then when the pharaoh dies, she can inherit all of his treasure, and become rich beyond her wildest dreams. This plan is so smart, its basically bulletproof.

The children walk down the path in the forest to a vacant spot, that is until the WABAC comes out of invisibility, as the two walk back inside.

Sherman: Okay, time to go back home

Penny: Wait, I have one more place I wanna go to.

Sherman: Penny, we have to go back home. Our parents will get worried.

Penny: This will be quick, I promise.

Sherman: I don't know.

Penny: Please Sherman?

Sherman: *sigh* Alright, where?

Penny: Ancient Egypt.

Sherman nods and enters the coordinates into the WABAC systems and starts driving to their next destination, while Penny gives a wicked smile on their way.

*pause*

...

Sherman: How did I miss that smile?

Penny: You were too busy taking us to Ancient Egypt.

Sherman: Well, lets see how King Butt fell for your act.

...

*play*

**_To be Continued..._**

**A/N: Well this was a fun chapter to write. But the fun has just begun.**

**Oh yeah, a reviewer from a past story told me that Mr. Peabody and Sherman is going to have a brand new TV series in the near future. Turns out, 78 episodes have been ordered for a brand new Mr. Peabody and Sherman TV show. So yeah, even if we don't have a sequel, we have the show. **

**So yeah, thank you guys for supporting this fanfic, and see ya in the next update.**

**Happy Thanksgiving! **


	8. Chapter 8 Penny's Plan

**Chapter 8. Penny's Plan**

The WABAC arrives at Ancient Egypt, around 1330 B.C. Penny exits excitedly, this time wearing a silk egyptian dress that covers her from the shoulders down, a gold necklace, and a wig and serpant tiara, which bears some resemblance to Cleopatra's hair, while Sherman walks out in his generic attire.

Sherman: Okay Penny. We're here. Now lets go.

Penny: Oh I'm not going anywhere.

Sherman: What do you mean?

Penny responds by shoving Sherman back into the WABAC. Then she picks up a small rock, aims, and tosses it inside, landing on the red button, and pushing it in the process.

Sherman: Penny! Get back in here!

Penny only smiles mischievously and waves bye bye to Sherman. He tries to go after her, but the WABAC doors close and the orb starts to spin around extremely fast, and disappears.

Penny: Well. Now that he's gone, I can find a rich pharaoh, marry him, wait for him to die, then take all of his riches. Its foolproof!

She then walks into town where the townspeople were gathered in the form of a parade crowd. Penny wonders what is going on, so she gets into the crowd and sees a young boy in a pharaoh's outfit, being carried around by his servants

Penny: I bet he's the pharaoh. I better make sure he notices me.

But luckily for Penny, the pharaoh did notice her, mostly because she's the only one in the crowd with blonde hair. He smiles but passes her by.

Pharaoh: Who was that girl?... whoever she is, I must make her my queen.5 minutes later...

Penny was pacing back and forth to find a way to get noticed by the Egyptian king, but little did she know that she was already noticed by him, and once she turned around, she was face to face with the same boy from before, smiling at her.

Pharaoh: Hello.

Penny: Um hi.

Pharaoh: I have not seen you around before.

Penny: Um yeah, uh...I ran away from home.

The pharaoh was interested in the fake story that Penny was making up on the spot.

Penny: I was abused by my father and negleted by my mother

. I just had to get away from there.

Pharaoh: Well, you're more than welcome to come live with me in my palace.

Penny: Thank you.

Penny and the pharaoh walked back to the main street where several of his guards are waiting.

He gets onto his platform, and Penny was about to get in as well, only to be stopped by some of the guards.

Penny: Aaahh!

Pharaoh: Its okay. She's with me.

The guards let her onto the platform and start carrying her back to his palace.

Pharaoh: What is your name?

Penny: My name is Penny.

Pharaoh: Penny. Thats a nice name

Penny: *giggle* thank you. So what's YOUR name?

Pharaoh: I am King Tutankhamun. But my friends call me King Tut for short.

Penny: Well its nice to meet you.

Penny and King Tut arrive at the palace and the blonde girl stares in awe.

Penny: wow! You are the king of all this?!

King Tut: Why yes of course

Penny: its beautiful.

King Tut: Not as beautiful as you.

Penny: Excuse me?

King Tut: Oh... sorry.

Penny was obviously thinking that King Tut has fallen in love with him, making her content that her plan is working, and all she did was make up a fake sob story and show off her looks.

King Tut: Um... Penny?

Penny: Yes Tut?

King Tut: After you told me that story, I just wanted to have you safe. So I realized that there's only one way to do that. And even though we just met...

King tut kneeled onto one knee, and grabbed ahold of one of her hands. Penny was baffled by what is currently happening..

Penny: What are you doing?!

King Tut: Penny, will you be honored to become my bride?

Now most girls will just scream and squeal in happiness when they get proposed, but not Penny. She's only in it for the money, and after seeing his palace, she knew she hit the jackpot, but she doesn't want to drop the act.

Penny: Yes! Yes! I will become your bride!

King Tut: Excellent.

He then stands back up, and claps his hands twice, summoning some servants, standing proudly before their king.

King Tut: Now this is Penny, my bride and future queen. You shall tend to her every need when possible. Understood?

Servants: (nod)

King Tut: I shall tell the Royal Vizier about the wedding. I will return shortly my desert blossom.

Penny: Thanks.

King Tut jumps onto the backs of two of his servants and carry him away.

Penny: *in her thoughts* This plan is going perfectly, I have King Tut fooled, I'm gonna be rich, and best of all, I won't be seeing Sherman ever again!

*pause*

...

After pausing the movie, Sherman looks at Penny, with a smug look on his face.

Penny: What?

Sherman: *silence*

Penny: Oh come on. This was before my change of heart. I don't say that anymore.

Sherman: *raises an eyebrow*

Penny: Please don't be like that.

Sherman: I may have forgiven you, but seriously Penny?

Penny: Again. This was before I changed.

Sherman: I'll let you off this time Ms. Peterson. Just don't do it again.

Penny: Acting like your dad I see, *giggles*

Sherman: What was that?

Penny: Nothing!

...

*play*

_Meanwhile..._

Sherman was steering the WABAC uncontrollably through the timestream. This came to a surprise after he was ditched by Penny. However, he managed to regain control and steer back to the present. As he reached his destination, he leaves the tims machine with a look of fear on his face.

Sherman: Oh man! Mr. Peabody is gonna kill me! But I need to get her back, and I will need his help.

So Sherman walks back to the elevator and sees Mr. Peabody mixing some drinks and entertaining the Peterson's at the same time. He pours the red liquid into three glasses and adds a cherry into each one.

Mr. Peabody: This is a little homemade concoction I like to call... 'Einstein at the Beach'.

Patty: Yummy.

Mr. Peabody: To the kids!

Paul and Patty: To the kids!

The three pick up their glasses and clink them together. As they drink, Sherman peeks out from the corner of a wall.

Sherman: *whisper* Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: Sherman?

Sherman: Can I talk to you for a minute?

Mr. Peabody: Of course. Excuse me.

He then walks to Sherman with a smile on his face, albeit Sherman's current scared state.

Mr. Peabody: I've really hit it off with Penny's parents. I say we can file this night under 'Unqualified Success'!

Sherman: I'd hold off the filing if I were you.

Mr. Peabody: What do you mean?... Where's Penny?

Sherman: Um... Ancient Egypt

Mr. Peabody: *gasp* You used the WABAC?!

He then rubs his temples angrily after hearing that Sherman disobeyed him after telling him NOT to show her the WABAC

Paul: What's the matter big guy? We're running low!

Mr. Peabody growls angrily and looks like he's about to choke Sherman, but he can't. So he peeks out the corner to answer Paul.

Mr. Peabody: Um... I'll be right with you Paul. *back to Sherman* How could you do such a thing?!

Sherman: She didn't believe me when I told her about George Washington not cutting down a cherry tree.

Mr. Peabody: So you took her to meet George Washington?!

Sherman: Yeah, she was into it.

Paul: Hey Peabuddy!

Mr. Peabody turns around to see Paul and Patty walking towards them.

Mr. Peabody: Hey!

Patty: Where's Penny?

Mr. Peabody: Playing hide n seek

Sherman: Pooping.

Mr. Peabody: Pooping.

Sherman: Playing hide n seek

Paul: Well, which is it?

Mr. Peabody and Sherman go back and forth at their mock excuses, the Petersons start to get suspicious.

Paul: Hey. What's going on here?

Paul: Yeah. What's going on here?

Paul: What have you done with Penny?

Patty: Penny?

Paul: Penny? Penny?!

Patty: Oh my god!

Paul: Where's our daughter?!

Patty starts to panic, while Paul looks at Mr. Peabody very seriously. He then clears his throat to address the two concerned parents.

Mr. Peabody: Its hard to say Paul, she could be here, or here, or here, ore here...

He waves his fingers around Paul and Patty, capturing their attention. He then snaps his fingers, sending them into a frozen trance.

Mr. Peabody: That will hold them. I learned that trick from a swami in the Begawan Giri in Ubud, Bali. Let's go!

Mr. Peabody and Sherman speed down towards the WABAC and in a matter of time, they arrived at the location Sherman said he took Penny.

Mr. Peabody: Ancient Egypt. Land of the pharaohs. A beacon of progress on the horizon of humanity, but a cruel and barbarous civilization just the same. I just hope Penny isn't suffering too badly.

The WABAC activates its cloaking device and lands on top of a building to let the time travelers out

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Wow! 20 rreviews, 10 favorites and 12 follows! This really is my most popular story ever. Thanks for supporting it!**

**This new chapter is part of a double update I lplannwd for you guys. A new chapter and a new MPaS story called"Christmas Party". Give it a read. You won't regret it. **

**Also. An anonymous reviewer by the name of Rae requested some romance between Penny and King Tut. So here it is, although its too short and its fake romance. You get what you get.**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
